Some heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems comprise sensors to assist with control and/or monitoring of the HVAC system operation. In some cases, temperature sensors are used to provide temperature information regarding a compressor of the HVAC system. The utility of some temperature sensors associated with providing compressor temperature information is dependent upon proper physical location of the temperature sensors relative to the compressor.